justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Moon
The Moon is a celestial body in the Just Cause Universe. .]] Description It's a small planet-like object that orbits Earth. For more details on the real moon, see the wikipedia article. The rest of this article is for info from the games only. In the games it's not really a sphere. It's only a disk, because it's only ever seen from one side. So far the precise look of the moon has been updated in every game. It can be seen in the sky every night, unless obstructed by clouds. The moon is programmed to always stay at the same infinite distance from Rico, so it will be the exact same size and distance (cover the same exact amount of the screen) regardless of whether it's viewed from the ground, or from the maximum altitude that aircraft can fly. However, zooming a weapon at the moon will make it appear closer/bigger. In JC1 Lighting works noticeably differently in Just Cause. Everything illuminated by the sun appears to glow, so depending on the exact time of the night, the moon can have a different tone. In addition to the different tone of the moon itself, the moon is surrounded by a glow that can appear wider, or narrower and either blue, or white. The moon is always a full moon (a complete circle). In JC2 In Just Cause 2 the moon looks much clearer, but its bottom right edge is invisible. There are a lot of modifications that replace the moon with different things (smileys, Death Star, ...), or just make it bigger with improved resolution. In JC3 In Just Cause 3 the moon is less visible and a bit out of focus (or maybe that depends on the game settings now?). This time it's the top right edge that's always invisible. It's nolonger known which exact video that was in, but prior to the release of JC3 a game developer was asked in a promotional interview if there would be "anything too crazy for the Just Cause game series". The developer laughed and said that "Rico would never go to the moon". This is believed to have been a reference to how James Bond went to space and used laser weapons in the 1979 movie "Moonraker", which is known to have been a very unusual setting for the James Bond franchise. Using modifications to raise the "camera" to space, it has been discovered that the sun and the moon are always visible there and that it's always raining in space. For more about space in JC3 see the Medici Space Program. In JC4 In Just Cause 4 the moon has its right edge invisible. The moon now illuminates its surrounding clouds with reflected sunlight. The mission Cut During The Chase features the Moon during its final cut-scene. Originally Just Cause 4 seemed to be locked in an eternal day with only a few missions set at night. These include Operation Whiteout, Cut During The Chase, Operation Thunderbarge, Operation Illapa and possibly something else. The final Otorongos tomb mission also sets to a night and leaves the player at night time. Normally upon being loaded, the game is always set to a day and has super rare nights. The 2019 july 19 patch improves the day/night cycle by making nights longer and adding wooden chairs where the player can force the game to pass time to get into a night. Easter eggs: There is also a Moon in a mountain easter egg in JC4 that seems to depict the Solino Space Program possibly using wormhole technology to closely observe the Moon. It's possible to visit the Moon through this easter egg. There is another small moon above the sea north of the nation. It's a duplicate of the moon in the mountain. Both of them (being identical) have a flag of Solís in them. Gallery JC1 moon and Mullen H45 Dragonfly (midnight).png|JC1 moon around midnight, seen from a Mullen H45 Dragonfly at high altitude. Note the blue glow. JC1 moon nearing morning.png|JC1 moon approaching the morning. Note the small white glow. JC1 moon nearest to morning.png|JC1 moon nearest to morning. Note the large white glow. Potomac Silverbullet (rear at Nuevo Estocolmo).png|Potomac Silverbullet at Nuevo Estocolmo. The town San Marco is visible in the distance, under the moon. JC2 moon and Si-47 Leopard.png|JC2 moon and Si-47 Leopard. JC2 moon disappearing behind mountains in the morning.png|JC2 moon disappearing behind mountains in the morning. JC3 moon and eDEN Airship.png|JC3 moon and eDEN Airship. Griphon Twilght.PNG|JC3 moon behind the Griphon base. Warchief Assault Tank (game trailer, night with red sky).png|JC4 game trailer. JC4 city at night.png|JC4 moon seen from Quya city. JC4 city street at night.png|JC4 moon seen from Quya city. JC4 moon at sea (parachuting).png|One of the Moon easter eggs. See more at Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. Cut During The Chase (passing the Moon).png|As seen in Cut During The Chase. Category:Content Category:Natural objects Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 4 Locations